


How She Felt

by Kolokan



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolokan/pseuds/Kolokan
Summary: I would say this is the funniest thing I ever wrote but Dumb Bitches is right there
Relationships: Lio Oak/Jamack
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	How She Felt

"Kipo, sit down, please," her father politely instructed, motioning to a recliner by the living room couch on which he sat. 

She had just come out of the kitchen holding a cheese-snack. What could this be about, she wondered curiously. There was a soft feeling of dread as many children do experience when they don't know what's about to happen. "I'm sitting!" she chirped once she got in her seat. 

"Great. Well, now that I've got your attention…" Lio sighed, trying to collect himself, "There's someone I'd like you to meet. But you have to promise to contain yourself."

This made Kipo laugh quite a bit. Contain herself? She was very uneasily disturbed, making the unlikeliest of friends and staying calm in many situations. How would meeting someone new be a challenge for her? "Dad, don't be silly!" she laughed, amused by his request. "I promise."

"All right, babe, you can come in now!" Lio cheerfully exclaimed. Already, the title of "babe" made Kipo recoil slightly. She really had not been expecting that.

A green and black figure emerged, which was all Kipo could tell before she fully processed their form. It was… 

"Kipo, this is Jamack, but I like to call him Jamans," her father proudly explained at the suited frog-man coming to sit on the couch beside him. "K… Kipo?" 

It was like she was in a trance. For seconds, no, a minute more like, Kipo showed no signs of response at all. She was still turning many different cogs in her head to understand this. Finally, she got a good look at Jamack -- he sat slyly, arm wrapped around her traitorous father, giving her an awful smug smirk. A look that said, and clearly, _I fucked your dad, shit-lips._

Before responding to any of them, Kipo attempted to pinch herself several times. First on her arm, then her shoulder, and finally her cheek. Yet no pinch yielded consciousness outside of this reality. "I'm not… dreaming…" she mumbled faintly, her eyes glazing over.

"That's right, Kipo. Your father and I are in love," Jamack stated teasingly to her.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" Lio asked, feeling surprised and guilty for how his daughter was reacting.

Right then, she sprung upwards. "Dad, I know I promised you…" she said sadly, "But this… this is the biggest insult you could have ever given Mom!"

The words coming his daughter's mouth shocked Lio to his very core. Caressing Jamack's hand tenderly, he croaked, "Kipo, how could you say that?"

"... How could you do this?" she quipped, getting up and running off.

Jamack tsked at this and looked at his hurt lover. "Harsh words from Burrow Girl," Jamack softly tried to joke.

Lio's eyes drawing up to Jamack's a tad bitterly, Lio warned, _"Don't_ call my daughter that."

***

It had been an hour since Kipo showed up to Benson's, and still she said nothing. She laid face-first on his carpet neurotically. Finally, Wolf said something, which was rather surprising. "Kipo, why are you on the floor?" she questioned with a hint of judgement. It was concern and judgement wrapped in one, you could say.

"Rethinking life," Kipo flatly said, muffled by carpet.

"Can you 'rethink life' somewhere that isn't the carpet?" Benson requested. At this, Kipo peeled her face off of the floor comedically to reveal her sticky, compressed facial condition and small carpet imprints.

"Care to tell us what's goin' on, dude?" Dave asked, afterwards swallowing a disgusting tray of food he had made for himself in the oven. 

"Ree!" squealed Mandu in agreement, running adorably towards Kipo and settling next to her cuddle.

While she cuddled Mandu, Kipo prepared herself to share her story. One of her major difficulties with telling everyone was that she almost couldn't believe it herself. "Well, it's just that…" Kipo nervously and slowly began.

"... My dad…"

"Got eaten by mutants?!" cried Wolf fearingly.

"No, um," Kipo dismissed, continuing. "My dad is da--"

"DEAD?" screamed Benson.

"HE'S DATING JAMACK!"

The entire room went silent for a second. It was understandable, Kipo thought. This was her reaction too, she was just so uncomfortable she couldn't --

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAAAAAAT????" Benson blurted, dying horribly of hysterical laughter, right as everyone else joined in. Even Mandu gave some weird noises that imitated a laugh.

"This isn't funny! This is serious!" Kipo exclaimed through her feelings of invalidation.

"Sorry girl," Dave wheezed, "But it is! It so is funny!"

"We--" Wolf tried before smiling a little a bit, "That really is weir--" she almost got out before suppressing an enormous laugh.

"Wolf?! The one time you can't be all, 'Oh Kipo, life is so tragic, you'll have to adjust'?" Kipo said defensively.

"I get -- I get that it's freaky, I do," Benson swore breathlessly, "But it's also HILARIOUS."

Everybody gangsta till Lio Oak knock on the door using his angry-parent voice.

"Is Kipo in there?" he demanded, sounding more assertive than usual.

Benson and Dave exchanged a look before glancing over at their wide-eyed friend in question. Kipo shrugged in her terror, not knowing what to do. "Uh, YEA! She's here Mr. Oak!" Benson replied anxiously, having no other idea what to say. Kipo face-palmed at that and felt her dread consume her again.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

"Okay!"

Lio emerged into the room, frowning and looking for Kipo. Once his eyes met hers, he gave her a remorseful blink. "Kipo, I'm so sorry for thrusting that all on you like that," he apologized, taking a deep breath and continuing, "I just felt for the first time I was really in love again."

"But what about Mom? And why HIM, Dad? Jamack's like, a total loon!"

"Watch your language, missy! This 'total loon' happens to be right behind me," Lio sternly said, motioning to an embarrassed Jamack accompanying him. 

"Hi, Kipo," Jamack meekly greeted from behind, looking like he felt worse than earlier. Unbeknownst to Kipo, but he and Lio had a serious talk before coming here. Awkwardly, Kipo waved back to him and listened to her father's lecturing.

"Look, Kipo. I loved your mother very much. I still do. But sometimes adults, they, they choose to love again. It's complicated…"

"So you CHOSE to fall in love with that?" Kipo said surprisingly harshly.

"Lioooo… she's being really mean," Jamack whined, crouching behind Lio. This made Kipo feel worse.

"Don't worry, Jamack," Lio said softly, "She's really angrier at me than she is at you."

Now Lio walked over to Kipo and got to his knee, his head below hers as he looked up at her. "No, I didn't choose to fall in love with him. He charmed me all on his own. He's funny, he can actually cook really well, and he reminds me of your mother in some ways, too."

 _No… how on Earth can Jamack remind Dad of Mom? That's… that's crazy,_ Kipo thought to herself, cringing at all of this.

"Please, Kipo, just give me a chance. I know you kind of caused us to get off on the wrong foot --" Jamack began, before Wolf interrupted.

 _"She_ did?"

"Okay, I know _I_ kind of caused us to get off on the wrong foot, but I am genuinely here because your father is a kind… and attractive… man," Jamack said with an uncharacteristic warmness in his voice.

The entire time, Dave and Benson had been utterly silent, because this was quality entertainment and they'd truly never seen anything funnier.

It'd been enough. Kipo gave in. "All riiiiight, Dad. I'm sorry," she said relentingly, feeling bad for putting so much pressure on her Dad for being with someone he likes. Albeit, someone that made her feel rightfully bizarre.

"But Jamack will never be my Dad!" she laid out with a serious look in her eye.

As Jamack patted Lio's booty-cheeks out of view, he snidely said under his breath, "We'll see about that, Burrow Girl."

**Author's Note:**

> please dont kill me


End file.
